


Christmas Baking

by Readerofmuch



Series: Suffering Superheroes (who aren't really) [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas cookie AU, Cookies and sweetness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the AU prompt<br/>"We live in a house-share together but we're not that close and I'm trying to make Christmas cookies for my family but I've already burned like three batches so you offer to help and it turns out you're amazing at baking and we end up talking for hours and you have no family to see on Christmas and I am finding myself inviting you to spend  it with my family despite them having absolutely no idea who you are"</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone (mostly because it originally was)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the smoke detector went off for the third time, Foggy was practicing one of his favorite holiday traditions: swearing at a pan of burnt Christmas cookies. Unfortunately, the logical next step wasn’t an option. Due to the whole, ‘at law school and sleeping on campus’ thing, his sister wasn’t exactly around to work her Christmas magic this year.  
Instead, he allowed himself the pleasure of swearing again as he scrapped the whole batch. He poured himself some eggnog and sat down, taking a break before starting the next batch. Why were sugar cookies so difficult to make?   
Still, at least he was home alone. His college home away from home was empty. His roommates Pete and Wade were out, presumably dragging Matt with them off to do whatever Christmas shopping they hadn’t finished yet (that is to say, all of their Christmas shopping). They usually kept to themselves, which suited him fine.   
He was just standing up to start on batch number three when he heard a polite cough coming from the kitchen door. He looked up to see his incredibly hot, incredibly blind roommate standing in the doorway.   
“Matt! I didn’t realize you were home, sorry about all of the, uh, noise.”  
Matt smiled and Foggy was suddenly very glad he couldn’t see how hard he was blushing.   
“Don’t worry about it. What are you trying to make?”  
“Sugar cookies. It’s my turn to bring the baking for the family Christmas. I thought the recipe would be a lot easier.”  
Matt felt his way along the counter. The common areas of the house were always kept clear and no one moved the furniture without telling him, so he had no problem finding his way to the kitchen counter.   
“Where’d you find it?”  
Foggy shrugged.  
“I just shrugged, by the way. I just googled it and used whatever came up.”  
Matt sighed.   
“Wait right there, I’ll be back in a second.”  
Foggy was more confused than ever. He opened his mouth to reply, but Matt was already gone. That man was like a blind ninja. A few minutes later he came back clutching a sheet of paper.  
“Sorry about the wait. I had to go find my dad’s old recipe.”  
Matt started cleaning up the mess on the counter, apparently getting ready to start another batch.   
“Wait, you’re gonna help me?”   
Matt nodded, already running water over the blackened cookie sheet.  
“But you’re…”  
“Blind? You can say it, it’s true after all. My dad and I always baked cookies together at Christmas. Usually I was the one in charge. He wasn’t the best at exact measurements. After the accident, there was no reason for me to stop.”  
Foggy picked up the list from where Matt had left it. Sure enough, the faded handwritten recipe was overlaid with Braille. Matt finished up with the cookie sheet and dried his hands off.  
“Okay, I’m holding the list. Do you want me to get out the ingredients?”  
“Sure, thanks.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Foggy set everything up and watched as Matt put it all together. It was amazing how smoothly he moved. He baked like it was as natural as breathing and Foggy was more than a little surprised. He was also still blushing and trying very hard to ignore it. Finally, they were rolled out.  
“Please tell me you at least have cookie cutters.”  
Foggy rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not that incompetent. My sister gave me the ones she used last year.”  
“Great.”  
Foggy started stamping out cookies. Matt seemed to have an almost supernatural sense for when they were all on the tray, gathering up and rolling out the dough as soon as it was finished. They filled up the tray with dough to spare and Foggy popped it into the oven. Now the only thing left to do was wait until they could load up another batch. They sat at the kitchen table and Foggy desperately searched his brain for small talk.  
“So, why aren’t you out with Peter and Wade?”  
Matt shrugged and adjusted his typical red sunglasses.   
“I don’t really have any shopping to do and I need to study for finals. Besides, I think they wanted to be alone.”  
They lapsed back into silence. The cookies only baked for six minutes, why was this taking so long? HE scrambled for another topic.  
“You mentioned baking with you dad earlier. Are you going to see him this Christmas or is he too far away?”  
Matt looked like a kicked puppy and Foggy bit his lip. He’d really put his foot into it this time.  
“I’m not seeing him this Christmas. My dad died when I was ten.”  
There was a moment of silence. Awkward didn’t even begin to describe it.  
“Wow, that’s awful. I’m so sorry man.”  
Matt waved his hand.  
“Don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago. Besides, the cookies are almost finished.”  
“How do you-“  
The timer interrupted him with a BEEP and they both stood. They fell back into silence as Foggy pulled the tray out of the oven. They set the cookies and the rack out to cool after Matt pointed out they couldn’t put more cookies on the hot sheet.  
“Why is called baking cookies Matt? IT should be called waiting cookies, because so far that’s all we’ve been doing.”  
“Aw, hanging out with me isn’t that bad, is it?”  
Matt made an exaggerated frowny face and Foggy burst out laughing.   
“Seriously though, why are you baking cookies in the first place?”  
Foggy wiped his eyes.  
“It’s a family tradition. We do the cooking by generation. Mom, dad and all the aunts and uncles did Christmas last year and my grandma the year before that. This year is the first one they trust the younger generation. My sister and all the cousins are doing most of the cooking. I’m in charge of, well, this. I just gestured at the kitchen, by the way.”  
Matt nodded.  
“So you’re going home for Christmas?”  
Foggy nodded.  
“I just nodded, by the way. Heading back to Hell’s Kitchen for the holidays. Kind of ironic, really. I wonder if Satan burns his sugar cookies.”  
He tactfully ignored the Matt’s snort of laughter. At least he tried to.  
“Not like that! Geez, Matt, who raised you?”  
“A boxer and several nuns, if you must know.”  
“Wait, seriously?”  
Matt nodded.  
“Cross my heart. St. Agnes’s, in Hell’s Kitchen”  
Matt stood up and started feeling around the kitchen table.  
“Now where’d you put the cookie sheet?”  
Foggy stood.  
“It’s at three o’clock.”   
Matt found the cookie sheet and Foggy punched him in the shoulder.  
“You dick, why didn’t you tell me you were from Hell’s Kitchen?”  
Matt rubbed his shoulder and smiled innocently.  
“I just did, didn’t I?”  
“Matt I swear…”  
He put up his hands, still holding onto the cookie sheet.  
“What? I didn’t realize. It’s not like I can stalk your mail or anything.”  
“Fair enough. You coming home for Christmas? We can, I don’t know, transit pool or whatever.”  
Matt shook his head.   
“I’m not doing anything for Christmas. Peter’s going back to Queen’s and I think he’s trying to convince Wade to come with. I’ll probably just go to midnight mass or something.”  
Foggy stopped moving cookies onto the tray.   
“What was that, sorry? I can’t be hearing what I think I’m hearing. You’re basically skipping Christmas?”  
Matt nodded sheepishly. Foggy shook his head.  
“I just shook my head, by the way because there is no way on this planet that you’re skipping Christmas. We are going to finish these cookies and then I am going to call my mother and tell her to set up an extra cot.”  
“But-“  
“Do you have other plans?”  
Matt sighed.  
“You got me there. What about presents?”  
Foggy waved his hand.  
“Don’t worry about it. Only the kids get presents, the adults just go White Elephant.”  
They put the last of the cookies away.  
“Hey, Matt?”  
He was already half way to the stairs, having left when Foggy was putting the lid on the cookies.   
“Thanks for your help. I- well, I definitely couldn’t have done this myself, that’s for sure.”  
He was bright red and rambling and oh geez, was Matt smirking? He definitely looked amused. Either way, he was polite enough not to comment.   
“No problem. I’m glad to help. Come find me when this insane plan of yours is figured out.”  
He vanished up the stairs, leaving Foggy to get everything ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they talk for hours and Wade kills the mood with microwave burritos. No, not that mood. Geez, they basically just met. Also Matt is a blind sleepy kitten.

Foggy had called his mother and his sister and those were fun calls to make. Harriett was already run off her feet getting ready. Foggy could barely understand her as she tried to finish three different things at once. His offers of help were seen as pleas to surrender and he barely escaped with his head intact. His mother was convinced he was finally bringing home a good man. He wouldn’t stay young forever after all, and he had to find a good man or woman to take care of him.  
Now, his only goal was to sit back, eat questionable popcorn and drink hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies. Of course, the man sitting next to him on the couch complicated things a little. Matt was just sitting there, calm as could be. He had a large braille book balanced his lap that he wasn’t reading. Foggy had just returned from the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn, the kettle already starting to bubble.  
“Uh…”  
Matt startled.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you here? I can go…”  
Foggy shook his head.  
“Nah man, don’t worry about it. You want some hot chocolate?”  
Matt shrugged.  
“Sure. Sorry to be in your way, but Peter and Wade are studying for the journalism finals upstairs and they’re pretty loud.”  
“No problem. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”  
He walked into the kitchen and sighed. Having a hot guy sitting next to him did not bode well for his ability to relax. He got the two hot chocolates ready and carried them carefully into the living room, only to find Matt cheerfully munching away at the popcorn.  
“Hey!”  
Matt looked up innocently and spoke with his mouth full of popcorn.  
“What?”  
Foggy sighed and shook his head.  
“Never mind. I’m putting your drink down in front of you.”  
He set the drink down and guided Matt’s hand to it. Matt smiled.  
“Hey, you’re pretty good at this.”  
Foggy sat down with his drink, continuing to avoid serious burns.  
“Thanks. My grandma has been blind ever since I was little, so I learned all the little ways to help.”  
Matt nodded and took a careful sip of his drink. His red glasses fogged up and started sliding down his nose. He took them off almost without thinking about it. Foggy, drinking from his mug full of happiness, didn’t notice at first. When he looked up, he was startled. Matt reached for his glasses, reacted to a gasp Foggy hadn’t even noticed. He looked hurt, but unsurprised.  
“Sorry, force of habit. I- well, I usually don’t spend a lot of time with other people.”  
Foggy shook his head.  
“I’m shaking my head. It’s totally fine. Your eyes are just really… intense.”  
Matt seemed surprised and Foggy continued before he could get another word it.  
“You always keep them hidden. I expected… honestly I’m not sure what I expected but it was not this.”  
They both resumed their silent popcorn munching. Foggy shook his head and suddenly remembered.  
“Crap, I almost forgot. You need the Nelson Family 101.”  
“Foggy, I’m sure it’s fine.”  
Foggy shook his head.  
“Trust me on this one buddy, there’s a lot you need to know.”  
Matt shrugged.  
“Teach me oh great sage.”  
“We’re college students. We can’t afford sage.”  
After Matt hit him and finished chortling, Foggy settled down.  
“The most important thing to know is that everyone except Uncle Jeff is pretty harmless.”  
“What’s wrong with Uncle Jeff?”  
Foggy waved a hand.  
“Nothing, really, he just tells really bad jokes.”  
Matt nodded.  
“Got it.”  
Foggy took a shaky breath.  
“The second most important thing to know is that I’m bi.”  
“Does your family know?”  
Foggy nodded.  
“Yes, which is the main reason I have to tell you. My mom is already convinced that we’re, uh, dating so if you’re uncomfortable with that, be ready.”  
Matt tilted his head.  
“Why should I care?”  
“Dude, you were RAISED BY NUNS”  
Matt took another sip of his drink.  
“Okay, that’s fair. So, what else do I need to know?”  
“Oh boy, where do I start? It’s what, the 22nd? We’re supposed to be there by 7 on Christmas Eve, but we’ll probably go early so you can settle in.”  
They both settled into a comfortable domesticity as Foggy worked his way down the extensive list and on to other things. They were up until almost midnight without even noticing, until from on top of the stairs Wade cleared his throat.  
“AHEM. We tried being polite and waiting while you two lovebirds talked it out, but I for one am starving. Do we have any burritos left?”  
He walked down the stairs and began loudly rooting around the fridge. Peter followed after him sheepishly.  
“Um, hey guys! Sorry about Wade, you know how he gets.”  
He followed the scarred man into the kitchen. Foggy shook himself out of his cozy state. He and Matt had slowly been inching towards each other and he startled away. A brief flash of- was that disappointment? - flashed over Matt’s face before he stood up and stretched.  
“G’night Foggy.”  
“Night Matt.”  
He gathered up the bowl and the mugs while he waited for Matt to leave. Matt showed no signs of moving. He put them in the kitchen and when he came back, Matt was the one who looked sheepish.  
“Any chance you’d be able to guide me upstairs?”  
Foggy walked over and put his elbow out.  
“I’m just in front of you, elbow at three o’clock. Come along, my liege.”  
Matt chuckled and took his arm. They found their way upstairs and into Matt’s room.  
“Man, it is a good thing you are blind. You would not believe the mess Wade has left.”  
Matt cocked his head.  
“I thought the path here was pretty clear.”  
Foggy shrugged.  
“You know Wade. He’s not a total asshole and from what I can tell he’s been through some shit. The path to your room is clear. The path to mine though? Not so much.”  
Matt laughed.  
“Goodnight Foggy and thank you. Christmas alone isn’t my favorite thing, so being a part of yours is really something.”  
Foggy smiled.  
“Nobody should be alone on Christmas. Do you need help packing tomorrow?”  
“If you don’t mind.”  
Foggy stood up from the bed where they’d been sitting (he was trying not to think about it, really). He walked over to the door.  
“No problem buddy. Goodnight.”  
HE flicked off the light switch and left the room smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the finals, Peter missed the first set. He's doing redoes after a death in the family (yes, I AM evil, thanks for noticing:) Another Chapter, two at the most I promise. Likely up before Christmas. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy is oblivious, Peter goes home for the holidays and Wade actually develops a slight amount of tact. Also, Matt can't match clothes. Lots more Christmas fluff and cozy balnket cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is already longer than I ever thought and there's at least another chapter. Probably done before Christmas (maybe?). This fic is consuming me.

The next morning was peaceful. Peter finished his final online so everyone who was awake (not Foggy) walked on eggshells around his room. Downstairs, Wade made pancakes. It was the smell that finally drew Foggy out of bed and he came down a few minutes after Peter. Matt was already at the table and he croaked a greeting. Wade provided Foggy with a thick, tarry mug of coffee that he downed almost without tasting it. Peter sat across the table. His eyes were red from crying.   
Foggy looked at Wade and tilted his head towards Peter. The other, heavily scarred man shook his head and made a throat slashing gesture. He shrugged. Finally, Wade finished up the pancakes and breakfast continued in silence.   
Matt explained the situation to him later.  
“Did you hear about the shooting in Queen’s?”  
Foggy nodded. Matt didn’t reply and he corrected himself.  
“Yeah, it was all over the papers.”  
Matt sighed.   
“It was Peter’s uncle. He missed the finals for the funeral.”  
Foggy inhaled sharply.  
“Poor guy.”  
Matt nodded and they sat in silence on the ratty, worn out couch. Eventually, they made their way upstairs and into Matt’s room. The house was eerily quiet without Wade so Foggy attempted to fill the silence.  
“So, where’s your bag?”  
Matt reached under the bed and pulled out a ratty old backpack.   
“My suitcase is pretty big, will this do?”  
Foggy shrugged.   
“Sure. What do you want to pack?”  
“Hmmm….”  
They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to coordinate outfits. Finally, they both collapsed onto a bed strewn with discarded clothes.  
“Well, that was an experience.”  
Foggy nodded wearily.  
“I’ll say. What do you even have written on the braille tags?”  
Matt waved his hand  
“Not much. Colour mostly, to make sure everything matches. I’m still not great at it, so I wear mostly neutral colours.”  
Foggy nodded.   
“I’ve noticed.”  
They laid in silence for a while before Foggy rolled onto his side, facing Matt. The double bed creaked beneath him and Matt’s breath hitched  
“Foggy? What are you doing?”   
Foggy blushed.   
“It seems silly now. I just wanted to look at you.”  
Silence fell again and Foggy took the opportunity to drink in every detail. He could see the patches of stubble Matt had missed (who had even taught him to shave?) and the warm brown eyes that were usually kept covered. He could see Matt’s soft, kissable lips…  
He stopped himself. Matt was probably straight. Besides, kissing a guy who couldn’t see it coming felt sleazy. He pushed himself off of the bed, missing Matt’s look of disappointment.   
“You’ve got some cleaning up to do, I think. I’d help but I don’t want to mess up your system. I’ll be packing my own bag if you need me.”  
He left Matt sitting on his bed, alone. He didn’t look back.  
That evening, they both found themselves downstairs. They sat in awkward silence. Foggy was the one to break it.  
“I don’t know about you but I’m thinking takeout.”  
Matt shrugged and asked the obvious question.  
“Pizza or Chinese?”  
They wound up camped on the couch eating pizza from the box and cradling eggnogs that were mostly alcohol.   
“Man, am I glad we live in New York,” Foggy groaned and Matt agreed.  
“Best pizza in the country.”  
They finished it up happily, both completely overstuffed.  
“I almost forgot how much pizza there actually is without Wade around to vacuum it up.”  
“For sure,” Foggy said, “What should we do now? You up for Christmas movies with shitty described video?”  
“You get the popcorn; I’ll get the unreasonable cozy blanket. I don’t suppose you’ve got Christmas pyjamas?”   
“Actually…”  
Ten minutes later, Matt and Foggy were sitting next to each other on the couch with a bowl of popcorn balanced between them. They were both wearing sweat pants and faded shirt with Christmas puns. Foggy’s had a type writer, L key conspicuously missing and the words NO-L printed underneath. Matt’s shirt (Foggy assured him) had an old camera with a candy cane striped pole on top. It was his North-Polaroid.  
“It’s really funny, I promise. Besides, my mom bought them for me.”  
Matt shrugged.   
“I don’t really care. Have you found described video yet?”  
“Hang on.”  
Foggy finished flipping through the menu and the Polar Express started to play. The described video voice was pleasant and Matt seemed to be following along okay. He let himself relax into the familiar story line, pulling up Matt’s aptly described unreasonably cozy blanket. It was ridiculously big and they were both snuggled up into its warmth.  
It was almost unnoticeable, but as the movie wore on Matt leaned in closer. He drew his knees up onto the narrow couch and leaned on Foggy. Foggy adjusted himself accordingly and tried not to think too hard about the warmth pressing into his side. Close to the end of the movie, Matt’s breathing evened out and his head felt heavy against Foggy’s shoulder. Foggy looked over to see him fast asleep, curled up like a cat. He froze, trying not to wake his sleeping friend.   
When the movie ended, he sat through the credits to delay the inevitable. Finally, he knew he had to move. His leg was almost numb and the small, rock hard couch was not exactly where he fancied spending the night. He had just started to shift when Matt’s brow wrinkled. His eyes were still shut and he began shaking his head. Foggy leaned in closer to hear the faint words spilling from his lips.  
“Dad? Dad, what’s going on? I can’t see anything… Please, I can’t see!”  
Foggy tried not to panic as he shook him gently.  
“Matt? You okay buddy?”   
No response.   
“You’re having a nightmare. It’s not real Matt, you need to wake up.”  
Matt’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Huh? Whuzzat?   
Foggy guided Matt to a standing position and snagged his glasses from where they’d fallen. They worked their way upstairs carefully, Matt still half asleep. Foggy guided him into his bed and before he could walk away, Matt took his hand.   
“Foggy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re a good friend, you know that? A real g-,“ he yawned, “real good friend.”  
Foggy smiled.  
“I think you’re a good friend too Matt. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as Readerofmuch (I'm not very creative at names, sue me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy really can't cook, Matt's cane is magical and Foggy's mom ships it just as hard as we do. Plus, the return of the ridiculously cozy blanket , an almost asthma attack and a baby. As if this fic wasn't fluff enough,

The next morning was peaceful, which Foggy appreciated. The trains this close to Christmas were not a fun thing. He woke before Matt for once and by the time Matt came downstairs, he had put together a beautiful breakfast of cereal. Suffice it to say that there was a very good reason for his limited involvement in Christmas dinner. Still, Matt was gracious. There was coffee, and that was all that really mattered. They killed time as Matt continued to read his ridiculously large braille book and Foggy put the final touches on their presents. They were both in the living room and sometime after lunch, Matt called over to Foggy.  
“So, what am I actually signed up for?”  
“Well, Christmas Eve is usually just a meet and greet. Someone reads the kids the night before Christmas, there are usually pyjamas and then all the adults have drinks after the kids are in bed. You’ll be crashing in my room.”  
Matt nodded.  
“How long until we have to leave?”  
“We have about,” Foggy checked the clock in the kitchen, “ten minutes? Max? We should really get ready to go. Do you want the white wine or the ugly Christmas sweater cookie kit?”  
“I’ll take the white wine. A little classier, in my opinion.”  
“Oh, laugh it up.”  
They both gathered backpacks and winter coats and made their way out of the house. Matt’s cane was almost magical, clearing a path clean off campus. They found their way to a subway station and fought their way onto the train. After a (mostly) uneventful ride and a few transfers that taught them both the wisdom of not giving the map to the blind guy, they wound up in Hell’s Kitchen.   
Matt breathed in loudly.  
“Ah, smells like home.”  
Foggy laughed.  
“Exhaust fumes and garbage. You gotta love it. Stay close.”  
They walked in the shadows of the buildings, trying not to be obvious targets. After what felt like an eternity they walked up to Foggy’s mom’s building. She buzzed them in.   
Upstairs, the apartment was almost empty. Harriett was in the kitchen with a few assorted cousins and the whole house smelled like turkey. He presented the cookies, much to her approval and surprise. His mom found them as he was leading Matt towards his room.  
“Foggy! Is this your, ah, friend?”  
He sighed.  
“Mom, this is Matt, my house mate. Matt, this is my mom.”  
Matt extended his hand  
“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Nelson.”  
“Oh please, call me Elizabeth.”  
She shook his hand and winked at Foggy. He blushed.  
“Mom, Matt is STRAIGHT,” he growled at her, trying to keep Matt from over hearing. Of course, he did.  
“Now when did I ever say that?”  
Foggy groaned and his mother smiled at him.  
“There, you see? How many times have I told you Foggy, don’t make assumptions like that. You boys are probably both exhausted. Let me show you to your room.”  
Foggy sighed in irritation.  
“I know where my room is mom.”  
“About that… It looks like grandma will be taking your room. You know what the cold does to her back, Foggy she can’t stay in her usual room.”  
She was almost pleading with him and Foggy couldn’t argue.   
“Her usual cupboard more like. Don’t worry about it mom, I know where it is. Did you set up the cot?”  
His mom just looked at him.  
“Who am I kidding of course you didn’t setup the cot. Come on Matt, I’ll show you.”  
He led Matt down a narrow corridor, to a door at the very end.   
“I hope you aren’t claustrophobic buddy, because this,” he swung the door open with a creek, “is our home away from home.”  
Matt cleared his throat.  
“You are aware that I’m blind, right?”  
Foggy facepalmed.   
“Do you want me to describe it?”  
“Sure.”   
“Okay. The walls beside the door are about six feet apart, just beyond arm’s length. The room isn’t deep either. Maybe eight feet? There’s one bed, queen size, right in the middle and a light bulb and chain hanging just over the bed. No windows.”  
“Wow. That sounds…”  
“Inviting? There’s a reason grandma usually stays here.”  
“Didn’t you say she was blind?”  
“And the tradition continues.”  
Foggy threw his bag onto the bed. Instantly it threw up a dust cloud that left Matt wheezing and Foggy puffing desperately on his inhaler.  
“Okay, so that’s not a good sign.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Matt had changed the bed. Foggy tried to help but decided that breathing took a very slight priority. He was certainly surprised when Matt produced his unreasonably cozy blanket and laid it proudly on the bed.  
“Dude, does your backpack warp time and space?”  
Matt tried to look stoic.  
“It’s bigger on the inside.”  
They both broke down giggling and collapsed onto the bed. They stayed there, both trying to catch their breath. That’s where they were when Foggy’s mother walked in. She raised a bemused eyebrow at her son, who shrugged.  
“Ah! I’ve been calling you two, the whole family’s here.”  
They stood up and went out to meet the onslaught.  
Foggy was hugged, kissed and smothered by almost the entire family. There was a constant rotation of aunts and uncles hugging him. Even Matt wasn’t spared. Eventually, he was introduced to Grandma and they hit it off immediately, claiming a couch far away from the familial chaos. Foggy didn’t blame them and vowed to join them soon.   
As he was talking to a distant aunt, someone handed him the newest member of the Nelson clan. She was a little baby girl, not more than six months old and she refused to be parted from him. He tried handing her off a couple times, but each time she broke out in tears. He worked his way over to Matt’s couch and sat beside him, rocking the baby.   
“Who’ve you got there?”  
Foggy sat her up so Matt could hold her tiny hands.   
“This is baby Sandy.”  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
“Foggy holding Sandy? Really?”  
Foggy shrugged.  
“At least it’s not lighthousy.”  
Sandy pushed away from Foggy, surprising Matt. He held her like she might shatter until her mother came by and grabbed her. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of Christmas lights and carols. Eventually, the kids left and even the adults began to trickle out.   
Foggy was looking forward to a warm bed and new pyjamas (cartoon monkeys with bells, captioned “Jungle Bells”). Matt had other plans.   
“Get your coat Foggy. I got the door code from your mom.”  
Foggy picked his coat up.  
“Where are we going?”  
Matt was already at the door.  
“St. Agnes’s midnight mass.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight mass and Father Lantom! Also, a few cameos and forced cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished. One more Chapter! This chapter is short because, um, Christmas much? I'll probably post the last chapter the 27th at the earliest. Sorry guys. Merry Christmas!

The church was nearby. Foggy was more than a little relieved. No matter how calm and quiet the night seemed to be, they were still in Hell’s Kitchen. It felt strange to let Matt lead. In the church, it was already crowded. Foggy and Matt found a seat in the middle ad Foggy took the time to take in the church before the ceremony began.  
The church was stone, lit from within with warm, yellow lights. Stained glass windows shone out into the night. They were covered in bible stories foggy could only half remember. At the front of the church sat the nativity scene. There was so much to look at that Foggy barely noticed the priest. Matt elbowed him and he bowed his head as the Priest began the session in prayer.  
Foggy was not an especially religious man. He didn’t go to church or pray often. He hadn’t expected much from the mass besides possibly a sore back from kneeling. Instead he felt a sense of community fall over the church. Age and skin colour didn’t matter here. They had all come together to be more than just a group of people. They had come to be a family. Foggy looked up during the prayers, sneaking a peak at the congregation. He saw single mothers and burly bikers covered in tattoos sitting together with their heads bowed. An elderly Latina woman sat beside the same boys he’d seen her chasing off of her stairs just that morning. They all sang together and listened as the choir sang praises to a baby boy born so long ago. It seemed to cast a spell over the congregation and Foggy was surprised when Matt tugged his sleeve.  
“Foggy, it’s time to go. The service is over.”  
He stood up and shook his head to clear it. Matt pulled him towards the front of the church.  
“Come on,” he said, “there’s someone I want you to meet.”  
Foggy followed him up and shook hands with the priest who had delivered the sermon.  
“Foggy, this is Father Lantom.”  
Father Latimer smiled at Foggy before turning to Matt.  
“Mathew, it’s been soon long since I’ve seen you. What have you been doing with yourself?”  
“I’m in law school Father. Foggy is one of my roommates.”  
“It’s good to see you here. Will you be coming to the morning service?”  
Matt shook his head.  
“Foggy invited me to his house for Christmas so I’ll be spending the morning there. I just knew I had to see you and introduce you to Foggy.”  
Father Latimer looked at Foggy meaningfully.  
“Ah, I see.”  
He blessed them both and excused himself to speak with others in the congregation. They left the warm church for the cold walk home. The streets were dimly lit by street lamps and Foggy shivered. He was glad when they arrived home and crept down the hall as silently as they could. They donned their new pyjamas (Matt’s had two elves, a camera and “ELFIE” written across the bottom) and Foggy tried not to blush. Matt had set aside his cane and glasses. He looked like a lost puppy with his hair tousled. IT was only a few seconds before Foggy realized he probably was lot.  
“Matt? The bed’s about three steps in front of you.”  
Matt nodded gratefully, felt his way along the edge and climbed in. Foggy left to go brush his teeth. When he came back, Matt was asleep. He smiled and climbed in beside him.  
He tried to fall asleep but couldn’t. The bed had a dent in the middle. Each time he tried to relax it sent him sliding towards the middle. Foggy tried to brace himself but eventually gave in, succumbing to sleep cuddled up with Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is served and Matt is surprised (more than once). Also, Foggy's mother and sister are the absolute WORST.

In the morning, Foggy woke up slowly. It felt early and he took the time to fade in and out of sleep. He snuggled in closer to the warm lump of law student lying next to him and smiled sleepily. So far, he this was a good Christmas. Eventually though, the cacophony outside was too loud to ignore. Foggy started to pull his way back into to consciousness just in time to hear the door creaking open. He opened bleary eyes to find his sister standing over them snapping pictures with her cellphone. She wasn’t alone. His mom also stood over the bed cooing in delight. He pulled himself away from Matt and chased them out.  
“Away you vultures! My whole family’s against me!”  
The laughter and shrieks that ensued were enough to wake even the deepest sleeper. Matt sat up in bed, eyes bleary. He couldn’t even seem to make a coherent sentence.  
“Foggy? What? People?’  
Foggy slammed the door behind them and held it shut until he was sure the harpies had left.  
“Good morning! For your first Christmas gift, two shrieking females taking pictures of us sleeping together.”  
Matt raised an eyebrow and Foggy’s cheeks burned.  
“Not like that! I’ll explain it all later.”  
Foggy fumbled his way into a robe before guiding a fuzzy-slipper wearing Matt down the hall. At the table, his siter sat with an innocent look on her face.  
“Save it,” he growled.  
He and Matt found seats as far away from the two troublemakers. On the table was the traditional Nelson family feast. A few boxes of junky cereal and a plate of steaming hot croissants sat front and center, surrounded by a veritable halo of butter and jam. Matt sniffed the air and Foggy leaned forward in anticipation. They were among the last to come to the table but tradition held that nobody ate until everyone was there. After a few seconds of eternity the last uncle made his way to the table and everyone started eating. With Foggy’s expert help Matt downed three croissants. Foggy downed, well, more than three. 

After breakfast they made their way into the living room. Matt tugged Foggy’s sleeve.  
“I thought you said that the gift exchange came after lunch,” he whispered, “the kids aren’t even here yet and they’re the only ones who open in the morning. What are we doing?”  
Foggy smiled.  
“First off, good job memorizing every detail. Second, it’s a surprise.”  
Matt tried to pout. His smile kept breaking through though and eventually they were both grinning. In the living room, Harriet pointed impatiently to a spot on the couch.   
“Hurry up! We gave you a spot on the couch and everything.”  
She was smiling as they found their way over. Matt tried to sit down but Foggy stopped him.   
“Hold on buddy, there’s more to come.”  
Foggy’s mom looked at them knowingly, but even his mother’s interference in his personal life couldn’t dampen his mood. Besides, it was only a moment before she spoke.  
“Okay everyone, you’re good to go.”  
Foggy guided Matt’s hand to a small stocking stuffed full of presents. Matt’s smile lit up his face.  
“For me?”  
Foggy nodded.  
“I just nodded because of course it’s for you! Now hurry up and open your gifts.”  
Foggy started on his own stocking, keeping an eye on Matt. His friend kept running his hand over the letters embroidered on the front.   
“Well? Aren’t you going to open it?”  
Matt smiled sheepishly and plunged his hand into the stocking. IT was all the usual, almost identical to Foggy’s but Matt acted as if every object was some amazing new marvel. For him, they probably were. Foggy’s heart clenched. He wanted to hug Matt. How many Christmases had he skipped because he was alone? How had no one else noticed? He opened the rest of his stocking almost without seeing it. Warm socks, scratch tickets and a new poster went almost unseen.   
Matt was still running his hands along the soft wool socks in his stocking. Foggy smiled. At least he was here now, right? The morning passed without event. The children swarmed through the house like locusts. Foggy and Matt fought their way through the crowd and into the bedroom down at the end of the hall.  
They both collapsed onto the bed.  
“Sorry to use you as an excuse. I just don’t think I could deal with anymore family togetherness.”  
Matt waved it off.   
“I don’t blame you. Besides, people have been sneaking off this whole time.”  
Foggy rolled over and looked at him.  
“Yeah, but how did you know?”  
Matt pointed at his ear.  
“I’m blind, not deaf. I could hear footsteps leaving and doors closing.”  
Foggy nodded. Hey both lay down in exhausted relief. Foggy searched for a conversation starter.  
“So Matt, what did you get in your stocking?”  
“Oh it was amazing! I got these really cozy socks and…”  
Matt kept talking but Foggy had other interests. He watched Matt’s face light up as he described even the simplest of things. Foggy half listened to him. His face was so beautiful, lit up and happy. Foggy didn’t ever want it to end.  
Finally, Matt paused for breath. His lips were still open and Foggy leaned forward. He kissed Matt softly. He savoured each brief second with those soft, warm lips He pulled away after only a few, painfully short seconds. Matt was speechless and Foggy rushed to apologize.   
“Matt, I’m so sorry I didn’t-“  
Matt grinned.   
“Took you long enough.”  
They both leaned forwards and kissed again. There was noise outside the door and presents to be stolen later. The turkey was cooking and soon the two would need to rejoin the world outside. But in that moment there was nothing else. There was just Matt and Foggy, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Comments and concrit welcome, this was fun. Find me on tumblr as Readerofmuch (yes, names and me don't get along).

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably finished before Christmas, but no promises.


End file.
